


Is This the End?

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: This is set after the end of season 5. Blaine moved back into the loft and they are figuring out how to navigate going to school and living together again. Things are going well until one day when Kurt has a bad day. Blaine tries to help and Kurt takes it out on his fiancé and overreacts, telling him to leave. Can they work it out this time or is this really the end?





	1. The Blowup

**Author's Note:**

> I am not normally one to write stories from a prompt but when I read this one it struck me and I had to write it. I think it's because I'm crazy about angst and I need to have a happy ending, so this was perfect for me. There are only 3 chapters and I'll post them every couple of days.
> 
> Prompt: I'd just like a Making Up After a Big Fight fic. You can include the fight itself if you want, but I mostly want them making up. There can be a lot of clinging to each other and kissing through tears and bone-deep relief. Like, each of them were worried the other would break up with them. That kind of epic fight. (Not caused by cheating or anything like that, please.) I want them to talk and I also want them to be desperate for each other and all fluffy.
> 
> This came from prompt-a-klainefic on tumblr.

Chapter 1

The Blowup

Blaine had been living back at the loft for months now and everything was going well. They had made a conscious effort to talk about everything no matter what, and Blaine changed his classes so they both were doing their own thing, with the exception of one class. And he even gave Kurt some uninterrupted time when they were home, choosing to take a walk or go for a run if he noticed Kurt was getting anxious.

But today they'd overslept and were both rushing around, complaining about how late they were. Kurt blamed Blaine for their oversleeping because he'd specifically asked him last night to make sure their alarm was set. His entire day went downhill from there.

He did end up being late for his first class and missed a pop quiz and then Blaine got the highest grade in their only shared class, which just pissed Kurt off even more. He was usually so supportive but today he couldn't even bring himself to smile at Blaine who was apparently the teachers pet now the way she went on and on about how wonderful his rendition of At Last.

He is usually happy with his job at Vogue too but the big boss was in town and it made everyone on edge and stressed Kurt out even more. So by the time he was on his way home, he was exhausted and pissed off beyond belief. All he wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to bed. He definitely didn't feel like dealing with his "perfect" fiancé tonight but instead of texting Blaine and warning him, he just stormed into the loft and slammed the door, as much as you can slam a sliding door.

Blaine was nowhere in sight, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad. His joy was short lived though when he heard Blaine's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Babe, is that you?" He seemed to be quite perky tonight, which made Kurt's anger boil even more.

"Who else would it be?" He growled slipping his shoes and jacket off.

Blaine peeked his head around with a big smile on his face.

"Bad day?" He asked, oblivious to the anger burning inside of Kurt. He turned back to his task and if Kurt had been rational at that moment, he might have realized that Blaine was in the process of making his favorite meal, but Kurt was beyond pissed and could only see red. When he let out a humorless laugh, Blaine turned back around, a tentative look in his eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, his voice usually soothing to Kurt now just made him want to scream. "I made dinner. We can sit down and eat and you can tell me what's bothering you. Sound good?"

"I'd rather claw my own eyes out." Kurt hissed, making Blaine spin around quickly. "And it's you, since you want to know so badly."

"Oh, one of those days. Ok." Blaine sighed and turned off the oven and the stoves. "I'll just grab my coat and take a walk. Give you some alone time, ok?" He said, his face softening and he tried to smile encouragingly. "And what's me?" He asked, not sure what Kurt's last comment meant.

"YOU. You are what's bothering me. You make me late for one class, show me up in another and you're always here, getting on my freaking nerves when I just want to be left alone." Kurt was almost out of breath by the end of his rant and he was too blind to see the hurt that crossed his fiancés face.

Blaine took a step back as if he'd been slapped. He knew he'd made a mistake this morning when he though he'd hit snooze and accidentally turned the alarm off, which is why he had come home and fixed Kurt's favorite dinner. He'd also run him a hot bath, knowing Kurt would want to soak after his long day, but he'd never expected this.

Kurt continued to glare at Blaine as he backed up toward the bedroom. He was trying to hold it together but inside, he was dying. All the insecurities he'd had when moving here all came rushing back and his hands started shaking as he reached for his coat.

"I'll let you have some alone time." He said gently as he walked past Kurt, who still hadn't moved but continued to glare at him. He knew how Kurt could get sometimes and granted, this was the worst he'd ever seen him, but he knew he needed to keep quiet and not start an argument. "I'll be back later, ok?" He said turning around to look at Kurt once he'd opened the door.

"No, don't bother coming back." Kurt said, pushing Blaine's chest, making him stumble backward. "I'm done." Kurt said in a cold voice before closing the door. Blaine's felt a cold shiver down his back when he heard the lock slide in place. It sounded so final. He stood there and just stared at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he stood there and stared at the door, willing it to open and for Kurt to tell him it was all a joke, but that didn't happen. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know if he didn't leave and give him the time he needed, things would get a lot worse, so he turned around and went for a walk.

He wandered around for about 3 hours then decided to get himself some coffee. He decided to text Kurt and see if he wanted him to bring back coffee. Hopefully he'd calmed down enough that they could talk, but when Blaine texted Kurt, he didn't get a response. So Blaine stayed where he was and had coffee alone. It was pretty cold and Blaine knew he should head back home but he usually waited to hear from Kurt before he returned, so Kurt didn't feel like Blaine was crowding him.

After 30 minutes of silence, Blaine called Kurt, but his call went straight to voicemail. His insides were churning and his chest hurt. The last time Kurt had been this mad at him was after his stupid mistake last year. Since they'd gotten back together, things had been going well. Did Kurt really want him to not come back?

This reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He suddenly couldn't breathe and started gasping for breath. He didn't realize tears were streaming down his face until the barista came over and put her hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright. She looked so concerned, it knocked him out of his panic.

"S-sorry, yeah, yes. I'm fine." He mumbled before stunning out the door and into the street. The cold air hit him hard, causing him to draw in a deep breath. He leaned a hand on the brick to steady himself and waited a minute for his breathing to calm down. What was he going to do? Should he go back to the loft or go to Sam's and crash? His thought were swirling around making him actually dizzy. That, combined with his uneven breathing caused his vision to go black and suddenly he was falling.


	2. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story only has 3 parts. I was trying to follow the prompt I posted in the last chapter, so the three parts are The Blowup, The Fallout, and The Resolution. Basically their fight, the consequences and the making up! I hope I am doing the prompt justice and am giving you all the right combination of angst (without cheating! Gasp! Is that even possible *cough, Glee, cough*), realization, understanding, compromise, and unconditional love, which I think Kurt and Blaine have in spades!

Chapter 2

The Fallout

After Kurt closed the door on Blaine and locked it, ensuring that he'd not come back, and promptly threw himself on the couch in anger. He grabbed his least favorite pillow, a red and black on that Rachel had bought before she left and screamed into it. He screamed and screamed until his voice was raw and his body slumped in exhaustion. He wanted to get up and take a bath to relax but just couldn't bring himself to do so, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Kurt groaned, his voice sounding gravelly and rolled over, falling off the couch with a start. He shook his head and looked around trying to figure out why he was on the floor. His head was pounding and his throat was sore and then it hit him. His terrible day and how he'd yelled at Blaine and took everything out on his fiancé, like he was his punching bag or something.

Sure, he'd been mad about the alarm and his day had completely sucked, but he shouldn't have attacked Blaine like that. He felt guilty when he realized it was dark and it didn't look like Blaine had come back yet. He usually texted to see if it was ok but he hadn't heard his phone chime. Then he remembered he'd left it in his bag by the door.

He got up off the floor, brushing off his pants and smoothing out his shirt as he moved toward the door where is bag lay. He slid his hand in and felt around, pulling it out once his hand made contact.

"Shit!" He mumbled under his breath when he realized his phone was dead. Blaine probably tried to text and was still wandering around wondering if he could come back. His head was pounding and still foggy from his nap but he bipassed added the kitchen and the ibuprofen in favor of plugging in his phone.

His stomach churned as he worried about Blaine still being out there waiting to hear from him and was so focused on trying to remember what he'd said in anger (he has a bad habit of just yelling first and thinking later), but what he saw when he entered the room stopped him dead in his tracks. Blaine had lit candles, giving the room a glow, and Kurt could see his favorite pajamas laid out on the end of the bed. Kurt's calming playlist was still playing on a loop in the background.

He had a hunch then and quickly turned toward the bathroom. He shivered at what he saw. Blaine had candles in there as well, the lavender and camomile scents hitting him as he looked down at the tub. Blaine had drawn him a bath. He drew in a shaky breath that was actually more like a sob and walked into the kitchen to confirm his suspicions.

There, in the oven, was Kurt's favorite dinner, chicken Parmesan and the homemade sauce was cold on top of the stove. Kurt just stood there staring at the sauce, as if it held all the answers.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to focus on how Blaine had been acting when Kurt came home and went off. It was obvious now that Blaine felt bad about this morning and was trying to apologize to Kurt in the best way, by pampering him. And what did Kurt do? He'd screamed and yelled like a crazy person, and eventually kicked Blaine out. His head snapped up then, as he remembers his final words. "Don't bother coming back. I'm done."

Kurt collapsed on the floor, his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face, and loud, soul splitting sobs coming out of his mouth. What had he done? How could he have said those thing to his beautify fiancé? He loved Blaine so much. Why did he snap and treat him so badly.

Then it dawned on him. He'd told Blaine to not come back. His body started to shake and his sobs became hiccups as he remembered just how badly he'd treated Blaine. Was it over? Had he finally snapped and pushed Blaine too far? His insides ached as he sat on his knees on the kitchen floor, rocking back and forth.

He probably would have sat there all night but he heard his phone ring from the bedroom and he was up like a shot, stumbling down the hall to he the phone. Please be Blaine, please be Blaine...

Kurt almost ripped the cord out of the wall as he snatched his phone up, glancing at the screen and seeing that it was Blaine. He released a breath and slid his finger across his screen to answer. He didn't hesitate, just blurted out, "Blaine!"

There was a pause on the other end before he heard a voice, not Blaine's, answer.

"Um, no, it's not Blaine. Sorry. I..."

Kurt's blood ran cold and he froze. Who was this and why were they calling from Blaine's phone? Why couldn't Blaine call him? He flashed back a couple months ago when he had broken up the attack in the alley. Had Blaine been attacked? Oh God.

"Where's Blaine?" He cried, his voice shaking. "Is he ok? What's wrong? Why are you using his phone? Who are you?" He just kept firing question after question, his voice getting higher pitched each time.

"Kurt." He froze. THAT was Blaine's voice. It was small and quiet, but it was him.

"Blaine? Oh thank God. Where are you? Are you ok? Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He started sobbing then, out of guilt and relief.

"Sir, um hi. My name is Jenny and I work at The Bean. I'm calling for Blaine, which you obviously know. He, um, well I think he passed out in front of the shop and hit his head. He's ok, but he's got a big knot and he's holding ice on it now. He's fine but a little shaken up, which is why I called for him."

Kurt's body sagged in relief. He had heard Blaine's voice and it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. Suddenly he realized what she'd said. He was hurt. He needed to get to Blaine right away.

"What the address? I'll be there as quick as I can." Kurt said, rushing toward the door to grab his coat and shoes.

Kurt was out of the apartment and in the lobby before he got the address. It was only 2 blocks away and Kurt ran the whole way, not caring who saw him or how crazy he looked.

He came to a stop outside The Bean and just looked in the window for a moment. There sat Blaine his body slumped over the table holding his head in both hands. He could see what must the the ice pack in one of his hands and he had his eyes closed. He assumed the girl behind the counter was Jenny, the girl who called him, but he only had eyes for Blaine.

He felt as though a wave had washed over him as he was watching Blaine. He'd been so stupid and almost lost the best thing in his life. He was consumed by a need to hold him, so he quickly pulled the door open and was at Blaine's side before he could even look up. When he did, Kurt was overwhelmed by the sad look in Blaine's eyes, and he immediately dropped to his knees in front of Blaine's chair, putting his hand on Blaine's thighs for balance.

He felt Blaine shiver and look down, avoiding Kurt's gaze, but he was having none of it, bringing one of his hands up to cup Blaine's face, turning it to see the bump on his head. His eyes immediately welled up and he breathed out Blaine's name and was happy to see Blaine's face relax, even if only a small amount.

"Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry. I-I have no idea what happened. I was acting crazy. Please. I hope you know that nothing I said was true. God, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He was rambling and he knew it, but he couldn't stop any more than he could stop the tears from running down his face.

He leaned forward, pushing himself in between Blaine's legs and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, burying his face in Blaine's neck and just held on, all the time whispering how sorry he was and how much he loved him.

Blaine couldn't have been anymore surprised. He had convinced himself that Kurt was really and truly done with him and wanted him gone, but seeing him on his knees (on the dirty floor!) and hearing him apologize over and over, he knew it was all just a big mistake. The whole day was one big mistake. They'd both been stupid and idiotic and did not handle themselves well through it all.

Right now, all he could think about was getting Kurt home so he could hold him and never let him go. But first he needed to calm Kurt down, so he brought his arms around him and held on just as tight, rocking Kurt slightly in comfort.

"Shhhh, it ok Kurt. I'm ok. We're ok. Shhhh." Blaine soothed.

It took a couple more minutes before Kurt was able to loosen his hold and another minute for him to look at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his voice gravelly from crying. He reached his hand up, brushing over Blaine's bruise slightly. "This is all my fault." The tears continued to roll down his face as he spoke.

"Hey, don't. This was not your fault. I was the one stupid enough to faint right into a brick wall." He said, trying to coax a smile out of Kurt. His eyes widened instead and his mouth opened in surprise.

"You fainted? Why? Didn't you eat? Are you ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Kurt continued to ramble until Blaine leaned over and pressed their lips together, effectively shutting him up. It was a chaste kiss but did the job.

"I'm fine, really. Well, except for this goose egg, but it's no big deal." When Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt, Blaine placed his finger over Kurt's lips. "It was all my fault. I was building things up in my head and started hyperventilating, hence the fainting."

Blaine knew Kurt would blame himself and he needed to convince him that it was alright, but first, he needed to get him home.

"Come on, let's go home." He said gently, leaning back to allow Kurt to stand. When he did, he reached his hands down to Blaine and pulled him right next to him, so that their bodies were touching. He hugged him quickly before turning to the girl behind the counter.

"Jenny," He called out, getting her attention away from cleaning the coffee machines. When she turned around and saw the two boys standing practically on top of each other, holding both hands together, she smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me and for calling Kurt."

"It was no problem." She replied. "I'm just glad you are ok."

He leaned into Kurt more, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled at her.

"I am. I'm very ok now."

The two boys quickly walked the two blocks home, their arms and hands remaining linked through the entire journey back.


	3. The Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is the end...
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't resist. But it is actually then end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story based off of a prompt about fighting and making up!

Chapter 3

The Resolution

When they arrived at the loft, they both stopped inside the door and slid their shoes off, still not losing contact with each other, before moving toward the couch. Blaine turned to sit down trying to pull Kurt with him, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He said gently as he turned and headed toward the kitchen. He returned a moment later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and two bottles of water. He sat down beside Blaine and turned toward him, pulling his knee up onto the couch. He handed Blaine a bottle of water, placing his on the table, and gently covered the bump on Blaine's forehead with the ice pack. He flinched a little and Kurt inhaled shakily.

"I'm so sorry." He said for the hundredth time, at least.

"I told you, it's ok." Blaine responded, his voice betraying him.

"No, it's not ok. The way I acted today was way out of line. I haven't been getting enough sleep and then everything went wrong today...but none of that excuses how I treated you today. " He leaned in and cupped Blaine's opposite cheek, while still holding the ice pack, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You are more important to me than anything and I love you so much. And I am so sorry that I took out all my frustrations on you."

"I have no idea why I acted the way I did today, but I can promise you that it will never happen again. I know that it was tough at first when you moved in, but this time around has been so much better. I just hope you don't think I want us to be apart again. God, I hope you don't want to be apart again either. I promise..."

"Kurt," Blaine started, turning to face Kurt more fully. "Please stop, ok. I don't want us to be apart either. I understand that we are still young and are not only learning to adapt to being out on our own but to also navigate school, jobs, our relationship and living together. It's a lot." Blaine took Kurt's hand that had previously been on his cheek and held it tight. "I love you and I know that we are meant to be together. We are getting married and you make me happier than I have ever been." He used his free hand that wasn't holding Kurt's to wipe away a tear that had escaped Kurt's eye.

"Not all the time." Kurt whispered, his voice sounded tortured.

"No, not all the time." He agreed, sighing, and Kurt sucked in a deep breath that was a half sob. " But what you need to realize it, that no matter how much we fight, and how upset I am, I still love you. You are and will alway be the most important thing in my life. I'll love you until my dying day, remember?" He said, referring to the song they planned to sing at their wedding.

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and leaned forward, kissing Blaine with everything he had. He tried to put all the love, passion, understanding and apologies he had in that one kiss, and Blaine responded in kind.

When they finally pulled back, both breathing heavily, they hugged, both of them crying and smiling, happy to be together. They stayed that way until their breathing evened out and Kurt jumped back when the ice pack that had been completely forgotten about started to leak onto his pants. Blaine laughed, grabbing it off Kurt's lap and placing it on the table, careful to put the towel underneath so it didn't get the coffee table wet. He knew he should take it to the kitchen, but he wasn't ready to move away from Kurt just yet.

Instead, he leaned back and pulled Kurt with him so that they were both laying on the couch, face to face. Kurt chuckled a little at the move but quickly stopped as soon as Blaine's lips met his again. It wasn't a long, drawn out kiss, more like many small lip smacking kisses. Blaine would suck Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, then let it go, before moving onto his top lip and repeating the process.

Kurt kept leaning forward chasing Blaine's lips each and every time he'd pull back so by the time Blaine's tongue slipped into Kurt's mouth, he was on the verge of exploding. He moaned and tried to roll them over to get more friction when Blaine flailed his arms, pulling his lips away from Kurt's with a whelp, trying to keep himself from falling off the couch.

They were both shocked for a moment then began to laugh. Blaine got himself together first and rolled safely off the couch before standing up and reaching his hand out for Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he plastered himself to Blaine's side again, needing to be next to him, and Blaine's face softened as he looked up at Kurt, his eyes reflecting the love he saw.

"Come on." Blaine whispered. "I need to cuddle you so badly."

Kurt chuckled, pulling his fiancé close. "You can, as long as you promise me something."

"Anything." Blaine said, and Kurt knew that he meant it.

"Promise you'll never leave. No matter how stupid I am and how much I try to push you away. Promise you'll always fight." He held back a sob before continuing. "Because I couldn't live without you in my life. I love you so much." Kurt's hold on Blaine tightened and belaying felt him tremble.

"I promise." Blaine said with conviction. "I love you more than anything Kurt and I couldn't survive without you either."

They stood in the middle of their living room just holding each other for what felt like hours.

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's neck and pulled back from their epic hug to place another kiss on his lips.

"Let's go, my love. You promised me cuddling."

"That I did." Kurt said smirking. "And if you play your cards right, you may even get something better than cuddling."

Blaine gave a mock look of surprise.

"What's better than cuddling?" He said, trying to be serious but the corners of his mouth were curling up, giving him away.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine breathless. When he pulled away Blaine was grinning too.

"I'm convinced." He said, laughing. "But I demand cuddling too!"

"Always." Kurt said, leading Blaine down the hall.


End file.
